


Part of a Bigger Universe

by LullabyKnell



Series: LullabyKnell Art Collections [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Art, Art Collection, Art Prompts, Gen, Other, Palette Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyKnell/pseuds/LullabyKnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"You've become part of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet."</em> </p><p>A collection of art I've done for the Marvel Universe.<br/>Each chapter is a single piece of artwork. First chapter is a table of contents with links.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> This collection doesn't include the work I've done for my Dragon!Darcy fic, "You are the Princess to my Dragon", as those works are can be found in a separate collection [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4624617). 
> 
> I will warn for spoilers and triggers. If you have an issue, let me know.

1\. **Table of Contents**

[2\. **Take that Off, What are You?** \- _Iron Man falling through the Chitauri Portal_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4644576/chapters/10593039)

[3\. **More Curious Than Cautious _-_** _Bruce doing SCIENCE! without anything bad happening (for once)_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4644576/chapters/10593285)

[4\. **I** **'d Settle for Just One** \- _Sailor!Steve and_ _Mermaid!Darcy_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4644576/chapters/10593504)

[5. **Hey, Sailor** _\- Sailor!Clint and Mermaid!Nat_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4644576/chapters/10609830)

[6\. **Don't Take My Stuff _-_** _Merman!Tony_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4644576/chapters/10622073)

[7\. **It's still YOU** \- _Diver!Betty and Merman!Bruce_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4644576/chapters/10627995)

[8\. **Man in a Black Mask** \- _Matt Murdock, Jack of Hearts_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4644576/chapters/10645395)

[9\. **Devil in 'em** _\- Matt Murdock throwing a punch_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4644576/chapters/10645485)

[10\. **Two Sides of the Same Coin** \- _Steve & Bucky (SU style) Fusion_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4644576/chapters/13631236)

[11\. **Everyone we know is trying to kill us** \- _Nat & Sam (SU style) Fusion _](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4644576/chapters/13631326)


	2. Table of Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"  
> \- Steve Rogers, The Avengers (2012)
> 
> Canon, Palette Challenge, Tony Stark, Spoilers for The Avengers (2012), No TW

**Take that Off, What are You? _-_**

Post on tumblr: **[x](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/post/127219294553/about-the-art-challenge-iron-man-with-palette)**

Commentary: _I got the character and the palette number, checked out the palette expecting reds and gold - or, y'know, at least one red or gold - and got not that at all. So I went a little differently to what I'd first been composing in my mind, not the sort of thing I'd regularly put together w/ Iron Man. This is meant to be Tony as he's falling back through the portal in Avengers, just before it closes. I've always thought that had to be a terrifying experience, and a sobering, perspective-changing one. Space is so massively big - we can't even comprehend how big space is - so I think in this moment, Tony would have felt very, very small. Human. Mortal. All that jazz._

 


	3. I've always been more curious than cautious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " I've always been more curious than cautious, and that's served me pretty well."  
> \- Samuel Sterns, Incredible Hulk (2008)
> 
> Palette Challenge, Bruce Banner, No Spoilers, No TW

**More Curious Than Cautious _-_** _Bruce doing SCIENCE! without anything bad happening (for once)_

Post on tumblr: **[x](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/post/127374753858/for-the-palette-challange-278-bruce-doing)**

Commentary: _For the palette challenge; the prompt was "Bruce doing science". One of the many sad things about Bruce Banner is that he loves his work a lot, but whenever he does it, he seems to either be on a "we need to save the world" deadline or accidentally creates monsters (Ex: Hulk, Ultron). So here's Bruce doing science and enjoying himself, with nothing bad happening. Everything is good and happy and he lives in Avengers Tower/Mansion and doesn't have to fight and gets hugged regularly (by Betty Ross). Because I said so._

 


	4. I'd settle for just one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You're about to be the last eligible man in New York. You know, there's three and a half million women here."  
> "Hell, I'd settle for just one."  
> \- James Barnes and Steve Rogers, Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)
> 
> Mermaid!AU, Steve Rogers/Darcy Lewis, Sailor!Steve, Mermaid!Darcy, No Spoilers, No TW

**I'd Settle for Just One** \- _Sailor!Steve and Mermaid!Darcy_

Post on tumblr: [**x**](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/post/127454249208/sailorsteve-and-mermaiddarcy-for-a-palette)

Commentary: _For the palette challenge; prompt was for sailor!steve (or bucky) and mermaid!darcy. I am not really one for Pairing!fic + Creature!AUs, so this caught me by surprise with a mean right hook from nowhere. I am so here for this AU. No one could know how here I was for this; not even me. The even greater bonus is that I think these two are adorable. I will definitely be doing more in this Mer!MCU universe._

 


	5. Hey, sailor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Sailor."  
> \- Natasha Romanoff, Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014)
> 
> Mermaid!AU, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff, Sailor!Clint, Mermaid!Nat, No Spoilers, NSFW (Nat's topless)

**Hey, Sailor** _\- Sailor!Clint and Mermaid!Nat_

 

Post on tumblr: [**x**](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/post/127487518802/a-clintasha-continuation-of-the-mermcu-that)

Commentary: _Continuation of the Mer!MCU thing, inspired by the previous chapter. No prompt here; Nat's line in CA:TWS was simply too perfect not to do something out of it. I think these two could have been really cute and fun together, and I wish we'd gotten to see the follow-through to the build-up. Nat's based vaguely off a tiger shark, chosen due to the coloring and because I have trouble imagining Nat as something not... carnivorous. My knowledge of ocean creatures isn't that great. What other kind of mermaid could she have been?_

_(P.S. Read Clint's tat.)_

 

 


	6. Don't take my stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Then don't take my stuff."   
> \- Tony Stark, The Avengers (2012)
> 
> Mermaid!AU, Tony Stark, Merman!Tony, No Spoilers, No TW

**Don't Take My Stuff _-_** _Merman!Tony_

 

Post on tumblr: **[x](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/post/127551416793/more-of-the-mermcu-lets-face-it-tony-would-be)**

Commentary: _For an anon prompt, which was for a Mer!Tony maybe as a betta fish of some kind. I definitely agree that Tony would be a colorful and flashy-looking sort of fish. Either that or an octopus or something, able to adapt and too clever for his own good. He's sitting in a cave with a fork here because, let’s face it, Tony would be the weird hoarder merperson with caves full of sunken stuff that he'd mess around with._

 


	7. It's still YOU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " But then it's still YOU inside of it. "  
> \- Betty Ross, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
> 
> Mermaid!AU, Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Diver!Betty, Merman!Bruce, No Spoilers, No TW

**It's still YOU** _\- Diver!Betty and Merman!Bruce_

 

Post on tumblr: [**x**](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/post/127611093948/mermcu-betty-ross-and-bruce-i-dont-care-what)

Commentary: _Bruce is a whale of some sort. Hush. I don't care that whales aren't green. Nor do I care what canon has established. I still think these two are cute._

 

 


	8. A man in a black mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Apparently, a man in a black mask took issue with their activities and decided to step in."  
> \- Claire Temple, Daredevil (2015)
> 
> Palette Prompt, Daredevil, Matt Murdock, No Spoilers, No TW

**Man in a Black Mask** \- _Matt Murdock, Jack of Hearts_

 

Post on tumblr: [**x**](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/post/127639106732/jack-of-hearts-the-man-in-black-matt-murdock-in)

Commentary: _I've been wanting to do one of these since I saw those playing cards tacked to the wall. It was a lot of fun, so I may do another one sometime, or maybe ones for other characters. If Fisk is the King of Diamonds, then who's everybody else?_

 


	9. Devil in 'em.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Be careful of the Murdock boys. They got the Devil in em."  
> \- Matt Murdock (quoting his grandmother), Daredevil (2015)
> 
> Palette Prompt, Matt Murdock, No Spoilers, No TW (well, Matt looks pretty angry and is throwing a punch)

**Devil in 'em** _\- Matt Murdock throwing a punch_

 

Post on tumblr: [**x**](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/post/127688054013/i-imagine-fighting-matt-murdock-would-be-kind-of)

Commentary: _I imagine fighting Matt Murdock would be kind of terrifying - not Daredevil, but_ Matt _. Unseeing eyes have always sort of freaked me out. Also Matt, while a sweetheart, is still a terrifying fighter with repressed issues and a lot of anger, sooo... yeah._

 


	10. Two sides of the same coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "HYDRA, S.H.I.E.L.D., two sides of a coin that's no longer currency."  
> \- Baron Strucker, Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) 
> 
> Fusion!AU, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, No Spoilers, No TW

**Two Sides of the Same Coin** \- _Steve & Bucky (SU style) Fusion_

Post on tumblr: [x](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/post/138762991978/avengers-fusions-this-was-so-much-fun-im)

Commentary: _This came from a[prompt](http://plain-flavoured-english.tumblr.com/post/138687791464/plain-flavoured-english-x-dont-think-ive) by [plain-flavoured-english](http://plain-flavoured-english.tumblr.com) (who writes really great commentary on movies and TV, especially on the MCU movies) with Steven Universe style Avengers Fusions. I have no idea how this situation would logically arise, but Steve and Bucky's fusion would probably be the most deadly soldier on the planet. I'm torn between "terrifying" and "the most sunshine marshmallow ever". And he'd have a horrible Brooklyn accent, like, the worst. 200% New Yorker. _

 

 


	11. Everyone we know is trying to kill us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everyone we know is trying to kill us."  
> "Not everyone..."   
> \- Natasha Romanoff and Sam Wilson, Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) 
> 
> Fusion!AU, Natasha Romanoff/Sam Wilson, No Spoilers, No TW

**Everyone we know is trying to kill us** \- _Nat & Sam (SU style) Fusion _

Post on tumblr: [x](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/post/138762991978/avengers-fusions-this-was-so-much-fun-im)

Commentary: _This came from a[prompt](http://plain-flavoured-english.tumblr.com/post/138687791464/plain-flavoured-english-x-dont-think-ive) by [plain-flavoured-english](http://plain-flavoured-english.tumblr.com) (who writes really great commentary on movies and TV, especially on the MCU movies) with Steven Universe style Avengers Fusions. The only thing that was running through my head while drawing this was that SamNat would be exactly as terrifying as you'd expect spiders that can fly to be. Just... spiders that can fly. Oh god. _


End file.
